The Only Exception
by SterlingHale
Summary: Bella is a love deprived pessimist. But Edward thinks shes a whiny love sick teenage girl. When she gets her heart broken and world thrown upside down for the second time, he is there to help her stand again. But is she too damaged to love?
1. Prologue: Damn Disney

Damn you.

Damn the quiet.

And Damn Disney.

Damn all of those godforsaken fairy tales and their perfect smiles and their happy ever afters.

They were the reason for depression; for suicide and war.

Okay, maybe I'm being a bit melodramatic.

But you have to admit, that life and love would have been much easier without expecting your first kiss to be like the ending scene in _Sleeping Beauty_.

Love didn't last forever and it didn't conquer all. So why were we being told it did?

Marketing values.

The bastards who thought of Cinderella and Snow White were the same bastards who thought of Valentines day and Chocolate.

Every girl needs to know at a young age that there is no forever and her prince charming will never come. We must prepare them for the loss they most certainly will meet. And the agony I can guarantee they will feel. Their hearts must be calloused at an early age to survive through out this boot camp they call Life. They must feel it all to never feel it again.

I can not begin to tell you how much I wish my parents had done this to me. To prepare me for the hand Fate had dealt me. To toughen me up so no one would see me cry when a boy- _the_ boy broke my heart.

The only problem: I doubt it would have really worked.

Hi. I'm Bella Swan and I am not the Emo love obsessed teenage girl I sound to be. I am just love deprived pessimist who really _really_ likes Chocolate.

* * *

**Song: _Emergency_ by Paramore**


	2. Chapter 1:Coming Home

"_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it. And My mama swore that she would, never let herself forget. That was the day that I promised, Id never sing of love, if it does not exist."_

Chapter 1. "Coming Home"

_I hate flying..._

I shot another glare at the fucker next to me, he vehemently refused to pull down his window shade . Even though I asked him in my nice, polite little girl voice. You know the one. Its all high pitched and light, with just the right amount of shyness. It works every time I need an adult to do something for me.

But this dude over here was apparently immune to its powers, for he twisted his face up into this real disgusted scowl, and spat the word, "No!" like I had somehow offended him with my request.

Like it was such a burden to lower the damn shade so the sun wasn't hitting my sunburn. He said he had some eye thing where he needed lots of light or some shit or he couldn't see.

I don't know about you, but I think a stinging sunburn totally beats a stupid eye condition.

I mean we _were_ on a flight from Tampa, Florida to Seattle.

I _am_ pale complected. And my chest was an alarming shade of red. Wouldn't it be safe to assume that I was not used to the sun and its harsh rays?

Well, _I_ would think so.

Dumbfuck was giving me the side eyes as my knee nervously bounced up and down.

_Good._

I hope it annoys the shit right out of him.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, forcing my knee to stay still. I was a little on edge, and the fact that Renée (that would be my erratic scatterbrained mother) had neglected to wake me up when I fell asleep reading in her lawn chair yesterday, didn't help my jittery mood. I had been careful all Summer, to make sure I always had sunscreen on and that I didn't spend too much time in direct sunlight.

Don't get me wrong, I love the sun. I count the days till Summer Vacation so I can fly down and be with Renée and bask in the sun's warmth.

However, I did not like being burnt to the point I resembled a freshly cooked lobster.

My body shuddered at the vision of all the peeling skin I would soon encounter in the weeks to come.

_I hate sunburn..._

The overly perky flight attendant asked me for the tenth time if I was in need of a beverage or a pillow or one of those little package of peanuts that the airlines handed out, and she pouted and skipped along as I told her, once again that no, I was just fine.

I scowled at her back.

I didn't trust perky people. They were annoying with their perfect smiles, and shinny hair that never seemed to move. And their eyes, were always big as freaking saucers. Haven't you ever noticed that? Perky people always had the widest eyes, with the creepiest little twinkle in them. They always just stare at you, with that prefect wide smile, and the huge, unblinking optimistic eyes burning into you. Then they tilt their head, like, "Come on, join us... join us.. Everything is perfect!"

I shook my head as I stared after the woman and whispered, "I will not give in to your charms!"

Dumbfuck was giving me side eyes again.

Okay, I really needed to get a grip on myself here.

I bit my lip as Jake one again skittered through my mind.

_Jake._

Sweet, loyal, reliable Jake.

Jacob Black had been my best friend since I was six years old, when my father Charlie had brought me to his hometown of Forks, Washington.

Where I proceeded to spend the next eleven years of my life.

I hated it. It was muggy, and dark. It was always raining. The only time I ever saw the sun was on my trips to see Renée, which is why I was so sensitive to it. Eleven years of non-stop down pour made me practically an albino.

But Jake made it all bearable.

Jake knew everything about me. He knew my favorite color, my favorite book. He knew my favorite food and my annual midnight snack.

Chef Boyardee Beef Raviolis of course.

He knew my greatest fear, he knew how I felt about love and my parent's ugly divorce.

He just sort of, got me.

He always knew how to make me laugh, and when I desperately needed to laugh.

And for the last two years he was the closet thing I had that I could call a boyfriend.

Jake and I had been hooking up since I was sixteen. And by, "hooking up," I meant lots and _lots_ of making out. And sex.

I didn't believe in that whole, "wait until marriage" shit. Charlie was clueless, and Renée didn't expect me to wait. As a matter of fact, she encouraged my strange sexual relationship with Jake. I think she was even jealous. Its not like Jake was unattractive. I mean, come on, if I was boinking his beaver cleaver then he'd have to be good looking, right?

Its not like I wasn't experienced in that area anyway, Mike Newton made sure of that.

_Ulgghh, one... drunken... night..._

I'm getting off topic.

Jake.

He'd been bugging me ever since we'd sealed the deal to make it official with him. But I was a little uneasy about that. Meaning, I was totally against it.

I also didn't believe in that whole labeling thing. Like, boyfriend/girlfriend business.

God, just the word _boyfriend_... it sounded dirty on my tongue.

And Ive done some pretty dirty things with my tongue.

Luckily Jake was understanding. He knew I had a hard time with expressing my feelings, and the whole commitment thing. Its not like I wanted to go out and fuck all the guys in Forks and hurt Jake. I wasn't some slut-bag like Jessica Stanley.

No. I just didn't want to give Jake that chance. I didn't want to be the unsuspecting girlfriend, who was home on a Saturday night baking her man cookies while he was out carpet munching on some foreign poon.

No sir. Jake completely understood without me having to explain all that to him.

After all, he knew the whole deal with my parents. How Renée had left Charlie.

Charlie was devastated, and of course he tried not to let it show. He was just as bed as I was about expressing feelings. But I saw. I saw the hurt in his face.

You see, Renée cheated on Charlie. It was actually pretty scandalous. The guy was younger, he had some money, and it had been going on for a while before she finally came out and left him. Charlie moved into a small apartment, and my mom kept the house. I stayed with Charlie on weekends and with Renée through out the week. It was stranger, and awkward, but we were all adjusting to new arrangement.

Until one day Renée suggested Charlie take me during the week and I'd stay with her on weekends.

Then it was just one more day a week with Charlie. No big deal. A girl needs her father. Especially when shes young.

Then Renée announced the engagement.

That's when she packed up and moved to Florida with her new husband, saying this was her new start.

She cried. She told me she loved me, and that she was happy. She just wanted to be happy. And that she wasn't leaving me. That I was welcome to visit any time.

Excuse me miss, but I call bullshit.

She didn't want me. She had a new, fresh start for happiness. All the way across the country in sunny, happy Florida.

By that time, Charlie didn't think there was anything left for us in Phoenix, Arizona. And took us back to where he grew up. In Forks, Washington.

When we first got there, we stayed with Charlies' best friend, Billy Black out on La Push, the reservation not too far from Forks. Billy had three kids. Two twin girls and a boy. A boy named Jacob Black. The girls were already teenagers and were almost finished with high school. But Jake and I were the same age. So we'd pretty much just latched onto each other.

After a few months, Charlie had found a small three bedroom house in Forks that he could afford with his new salary as Chief of Police.

But you better believe every weekend, we were back out on the reservation. Fishing, playing in the mud, falling asleep while eating fish fry and watching whatever game was on.

In the words of the great Forest Gump, Jake and I were like peas and carrots.

Jake knew me.

He knew I didn't do the whole "Love" thing.

I wasn't the type of girl to write the name of a boy all over her notebook, and make goo-goo eyes at him in class. I was practical. A no nonsense kind of girl.

I, Bella Swan, was a bad ass.

A tough bitch, if you will.

Hell, I was being raised by a cop and my best friend was a little brown boy who liked to eat bugs. Well he didn't eat bugs anymore.

I hope...

My point is, Jake didn't push the whole, monogamy thing after I'd first dismissed it. But now, I wasn't really all that opposed to the idea.

I just sort of, opened my eyes and realized, I loved Jake. He was the one person I turned to when I needed to feel better. He knew me better then anyone.

I spent almost all my time with him, if you didn't count Angela Webber, the only real girlfriend I'd ever had.

I just stopped bitching about how love didn't exist and that it would never find me and realized, it did. It did find me. And I was wasting time being Fork's resident cynic to see it.

I loved Jake.

And I was going to tell him

If I ever got off this damn plane and away from the dumbfuck who was now reflecting the sunlight on my sunburn with his damn phone!

* * *

**AN: Hi there, to anyone whos reading, thankyou first off for giving me some of your time. Second, this storys been a long time in the making. Almost three uears and Im just now posting the first chapter. Dont worry, I havent forgotten. I just hate the actual act of writing. This story is already finished and done with in my head. I just have to get it out on a hard copy for everyone else. And thats where I suck. ANYWAY, i hope people read this because its gonna be great! And Ill try to get the secdon chapter out before break ends. But I will not take another three years to update.**

**Thankyou to all whos out there, and please, please review!**

**Watch out for dumbfucks and perky bitches!**

**-Stelring  
**


End file.
